Under the Silver Stars
by FanYaoiLover5
Summary: When Hiruko and Hifumi go outside the Silver Star Tea House for a day of "fun in the sun", for Hifumi atleast, all the secret feelings spill out upon the shore line. HifumiXHiruko Slash.
1. Section 1

_**Nightmare**** Inspector**_ _Yaoi_

**Hifumi x Hiruko**

_Under cover of darkness…They come to the Silver Star tea House…Seeking Solace._

_{Hello, I'm Mizuki. I'm here to tell you the story of what happened one cloudy Tuesday morning. The day Hifumi made Hiruko go out into the sunlight.}_

**"Good morning Hifumi! The clouds are blocking out the sun today, so maybe you could get Hiruko to go outside. At least get him out of that room, he's always stuck up in that place! It's like he knows no other world than this Tea House...",**I had begged Hifumi on the fateful day. Oh how I regret it now...

I went down the stairs and yelled up at the spoiled man,**"I have to run some errands, so I'll be back late, okay!!!"**

**"Got it, HUN!",**Hifumi yelled down the stairs as he walked towards Hiuko's dark room.

_*Ding*_

I left, slightly miffed from what Hifumi had called me. He has no right to call me....getting of topic now.

He approached Hiruko's room cautiously, so Hiruko couldn't do anything to freak him out.

_*Knock, Knock, Knock*_

He opened the door quickly, **"HIRUKO, TIME TO------"** He was shocked. A Baku slept (Do Baku sleep? Do they have dreams, nightmares?) He thought to himself.

**"Mmmm…"**Hiruko groaned and laid on his back.

**"Huh---!?!"**Something stuck Hifumi's mind, Hiruko seemed……CUTE!?! His headband hugging his hair, His face so childish and innocent. Why was he feeling this now?

It didn't matter he had to wake him up.

Hifumi walked over to Hiruko, looked down at him, bent down, and went to shake him, when he noticed hiuko was caked in sweat.

Was Hiruko the Baku, having a nightmare of his own, or was he to warm?

**"Ugh, ugh, mmmm, ah, tch…ugh! …..AH!"**Hiruko groaned seeming in pain, a lot of pain.

**"HIRUKO! WAKE UP HIRUKO! HIRUKO!"**Hifumi yelled frantically as he rapidly shook him.

**"Ughhhh…"**His yes creaked open a little as Hifumi yanked him up.

**"Ugh!?!"**Hiruko was surprised to have been lifted so easily by Hifumi, and confused to why he was lifted in the first place.

Hifumi looked at Hiruko blankly in shock as to how adorable Hiruko looked tired and caked in sweat, but did his best not to imagine him naked, instead Hifumi simply imagined Hiruko shirtless.

**" 'Blink, Blink' Is there something on my face Hifumi, you look confused."**Hiruko said with an annoyed look on his face.

**"N-No, I... It's...Well....-"**Hifumi said calmly.

**"Well,......Why did you wake me up, for starters Hifumi, after all I don't think it's night time yet, now is it?"**Hiruko said displeased with the feeling of day-time making him feel sick.

**"YOUR GOING OUTSIDE HIRUKO, WEATHER YOU LIKE TO, OR WANT TO, OR NOT."**Hifumi said in a high voice seriously, as if he would drag him out be Hiruko's feet if necessary.

**"no"**Hiruko said bluntly, **"With how you just said that it's obvious that it's day-time, and I'm not going out into the sun."**Hiruko was still confused to why he was being lifted into the air by Hifumi.

**"Well it doesn't seem like I'm giving you a choice now does it."**Hifumi said to Hirukowithaslygrinon his face as he watch Hiruko contently.**"Now come on, your going out to day."**He said carrying Hiruko out th e door as he held his cane and briefcase for him.

Hiruko struggled in Hifumi's arms trying to free himself from his grasp, **"I don't want to go outside, It's to sunny"** He said trying to start an argument.

**"It's not, it's a cloudy day today and your going outside and having fun."**Hifumi spoke with a flat line tone not looking at Hiruko at all.

_(I know what I can do with today, scenes Hiruko is so cute, I'll go show him off at a couple hot spots.)_Hifumi thought to himself with a play full smile on his face.

**"What are you thinking Hifumi, you look content with yourself."**Hiruko said seeming afraid of what might happen.

Hifumi didn't answer which is what scared Hirukothemost. For he didn't know what was to come in this cursed day with Hifumi.

**"Can I at last take my umbrella Hifumi, the sun might come out,..." **Hiruko spoke the words of defeat, but said them in a blank childish way.

**"Mmm...-"**Hifumi groaned as he thought,_(Perhaps with his umbrella he'll seem cuter, plus then we could go to the beach. Besides, he has to get his black over cote on.)_

**"Fine, but on one condition,---"**Hifumi said as he put him down, and grabbed his shoulders so he couldn't run.

**"You have to go to the beach with me,and have a good time. Got it Hiruko." **Hifumi looked deep into the Baku's eyes, though he was not looking back at his, and thought of what they would do at the beach.

_(Perhaps that will work in winning him.)_ **"Go get dressed, get your umbrella, and I'll get things for the beach, okay!"**Hifumi said smiling, withhiseyesshut in joy at the thought of going to the beach with Hiruko the Baku.

**"Fine, I'll do as you say. After all it doesn't seem as if though I have a does it."**Hiruko swayed out of his grasp and went up to his room to get ready.

**"Now then-"**Hifumi spoke to himself, **"We'll need a huge towel**_{Blanket}_**; sunscreen; swimsuits; money, well got that; what else,hmmmmmm,oh!---" **Hifumi snapped his fingers,** "---and a radio; plus a cooler with lots of yummy sweets and drinking water."**Hifumi licked his lips at the thought of sweets at the beach.

_{You'll understand why he needs and does these things in time. Until then, I believe by this time he's done gathering his " Beach Equipment"}_

The Baku Hiruko came down stairs, dressed and holding his suitcase, cane , and umbrella**."Ready to go yet Hifumi."**He said sounding almost depressed, and of course tired.

**"NOT SO FAST HIRUKO!!!"**Hifumi snapped at him.

**"Mmm...---What?"**Hiruko asked blankly, confused to why Hifumi felt he had to yell.

**"No cane, it's the beach, not a retirement home..."** He looked at his cane.

**"Retirement home...?"** He stated with a blank look on his face.

**"Yes. It's for old you don't have to go into any ones nightmare today anyway."**Hifumi took the Baku's cane, and suitcase, then put them neatly in the closet.**"Now we can go!"**

Hiruko simply looked at Hifumi as if he was a child with a question he didn't want to ask. Then he looked down and said with a shadowy face and said, **"Hifumi---"**

Hifumi turned his head, **"Mmm... what is it Hiruko?"** He asked.

Hiruko looked up a little and held his black umbrella, **"---Do we have to take the train?"**He said sounding suddenly depressed._{Hiruko doesn't like trians at all.}_

**"uh!!!........B-but we have to the train is the quickest way to the beach, there is no other option so deal with it!!!"**Hifumi said, as he grabbed Hiruko before he could run and dragged him out the door, even though the poor Baku squirmed at the sun, and opened his umbrella.

_*Ding*_

They left for the beach.

On the train Hiruko felt sick, and Hifumi wouldn't stop staring at him for some odd reason.

_{Location Change:Their at the train station}_

_*Crrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee;Shooooo*_

**"ughhhhhh......How can people do that. I never want to ride a train again" **Hiruko groaned and stepped out of the train and wobbled to a bench, Hifumi stepped off the train behind him, and took a deep breath.

**"I don't know why you don't like trains. After all if you ever went out more you'd take one everyday."**Hifumi had his hands behind his head, and looked at Hiruko like he was wearing a clown suit.

**"Shut up. I don't like trains I never will."**Hiruko sloped down while he sat in depression from the train ride. The sun was bright whenever the clouds moved out of the way _{The clouds rarely and hardly ever moved out from in front of the sun. Hiruko just hates the sunlight that much after a train ride.}_, he had to go to the beach, and he had to spend a day with Hifumi, not knowing what would happen.

**"Come on, lets' get to the beach Hiruko. I'll call a cab, that is---"**Hifumi looked at the sloping and depressed Baku, **"---Unless you'd rather walk at this point?"**Hifumi asked, hoping he wouldn't want to kill him for dragging him to the beach.

**"Cab......" **Hiruko pleaded. There was no way he was going to walk after taking a train, especially without his cane._{If you didn't know already. He can float/fly using his cane, thus no walking.}_

Hifumi called up a cab, and it was going to take five to ten minutes to get to them, so that they could go to the beach.**"So....Hiruko hwy don't you like trains?" **The rich idiot didn't want to sit for ten minutes in silence, so he was hoping that Hiruko would answer his question.

**"I don't, okay. They annoy me to hell. I don't know why."**The Baku didn't know why, but trains were not scary, but for some reason trains were very uncomfortable to him. Hifumi was confused by Hiruko's answer.

_(Do you not know your own answer, or is it something from your past.)_Hifumi felt kinda bad for Hiruko. _(Does he know his past even?)_Hifumi wanted to ask, but at the same time he didn't want to put him on the spot like that. He looked over at the tired Baku, who held the umbrella over him to block out the small rays of sun.

He was ill postured, but his head was looking down towards the ground, his soft looking hands wrapped around the umbrella's handle, his legs so limp that they merely layed relaxed, his face was adorably cute. His eyes closed so calmly, his mouth in a small frown, the way his hair was covering small parts of his face, making him look so relaxed and cool._{That was from Hifumi's point of view, in reality Hiruko looks slightly more depressed.}_

Finally the cab arrived. Hifumi got up and grabbed their stuff. **"You coming Hiruko."**Hifumi smiled at him with a look of superiority. Without a word, Hiruko got up, and wobbled over to the cab. Hifumi opened the door, and let Hiruko into the cab, then got in after him.

_{Location change:Now there in the cab.}_

**"Hey Hiruko---" **Hifumi was staring out the window at the scenery. Hiruko looked at Hifumi; though he no longer was affected by the train ride, what with the smooth trail in the cab, plus the scenery passing by as they were going to the beach.** "---Do you remember...anything from before you were a Baku?"**Hifumi's face shadowed over, with a feeling of realization._{You'll understand this soon.}_

**"... ... ..."**Hiruko turned around, and looked out the window, his face seeming a little more depressed now, **"No. I don't recall anything from my life back then."**Hiruko seemed like he had regret of something, but Hifumi didn't know what it was.

**"I see, so have you ever been to the beach?"**Hifumi was curious about how much Hiruko went out. Hiruko knew Hifumi's reaction was probably going to be something stupid, so he didn't want to answer. **"Well, have you ever been to the beach before now?" **Hifumi was for some reason intrigued by Hiruko.

**"No I've never been to the beach before."**Hiruko was waiting for Hifumi to complain, so he just kept starring out the window. Hifumi looked at him like he was a different person.

**"Well then, we'll have to make this day extra fun. Since it's your first time going."**Hifumi stated with confidence. (Maybe if I make a game out of it...) Hifumi was interested in a Baku's game idea's, **" Hiruko, let's have a game that will make today interesting. Can you think of anything?"**

**"We could always see who can find all of the other persons weaknesses first..." **Hiruko was completely serious. Hifumi looked at him in confusion. (Why a game like that? Oh well,I guess it could get interesting) Hifumi examined Hiruko.

**"Very well then we'll play that game untill some one wins, Okay." **Hifumi looked out the window and watched the scenery go by. Hiruko answered by simply nodding, and they got to the beach.

_{Location change: Now their at the beach}_


	2. Section 2

Finally the taxi came to a slow stop next to the hard cement curb. Hifumi reached deep into his clothing and pulled out his little leather wallet. **"How much will that be?" **Hifumi spoke as if though he wouldn't have enough. The Baku turned and started at him a moment, knowing the idiocy of his tone.

The cab driver replied in a monotone voice, "**75 yen" **Not another word was uttered as the rich fool gave the driver the money. Hiruko looked down at the handle that opened the door beside him and examined it a moment. He opened it up silently while Hifumi paid the man.

"**Hey! Hiruko wait up, we have to get the things out of the trunk!"** Hifumi called to him from inside the cab, and as he spoke the cold boy closed the door. (Damn him...I'll win our little game today!) Hifumi got a bit of an aggravated look, but calmed himself with the thought of winning. **"Open the trunk please."** He got out and walked to the back, trunk already popped and ready for unloading. Hifumi looked at Hiruko a moment. **"Well, are you going to help at all?"**

Hiruko stared at him for a moment, and then looked down at the trunk itself. (Why should I you impudent fool, you brought all the junk...) The Baku looked back up at him then turned away as if it were nothing. "You're the one who brought it all. You get it all." He spoke with utter rationality.

Hifumi stared in shock a moment, his face holding a stupid expression. **"So you don't like carrying things! No wait...your case...uh..." **Hifumi seemed only dumber trying so hard to find the first weakness. He quickly realized he was being left behind, and got all of the things. The moment he got hold of his last bit of stuff, the cab zoomed off without warning. Its trunk closed as it hit a single road bump. Hifumi ran back to the Baku who was leaving him behind.

They walked on for a few minutes, tallest to shortest it seemed; like a game of follow the leader. Hiruko watched Hifumi; examining him for any sign of a weakness. Although he didn't need to look very close, for he already knew most everything about the poor idiotic fool.

Finally after a while they reached a small opening in the beach. Hiruko walked a head of Hifumi and went in first only to find a small beach. The waves crashed lightly against the sea shore, and the birds sailed through the skies overhead. It seemed like the perfect little piece of land for a family outing or a photo shoot. The water itself was a beautiful colour of blue, and the sand looked softer than film grain. The clouds were calm and still, but all at the same time the lightest ocean breeze completed the effect of the powerful scenery.

The Baku stood for a moment, and then walked forward on to the crescent beach. At first he was a bit shocked. The sand itself not only looked soft but at the same time allowed his feet to sink slightly. Walking on the ground felt for like stepping on the softest cloud. Hiruko paused for a moment, almost captivated by the scenery, but he quickly regained himself and continued to the center of the area. Hifumi followed close behind, and suddenly everything was quiet for a moment; even with him there...

_*BLAM*_

"**Hah...Finally we got here. So I guess this is a god place to set our things. Well, you like it Hiruko?"** Hifumi stared at Hiruko for a moment, waiting for his reply, and hoping it would not be cold.

"**Well...If you want me to be honest...This place would make a distasteful scene for a nightmare." **The Baku spoke in a cold tone as expected, but in a way he was saying the small beach was a nice place...somehow. The wind blew lightly through his hair and rustled his clothing.

While Hiruko sat there feeling the breath of the earth; Hifumi set up camp so to say. He placed the radio in the center of it all, and laid the blanket like towel in front of it symmetrically. He placed the sun screen next to the radio, though it really didn't make much sense to bring, and then he placed the cooler by a rock that lay next to the over sized towel _{Blanket thingy}_. He placed a box containing two swimsuits to the side, and sat a water bottle over next to the box itself. Hiruko turned to him and placed his umbrella at the end of the blanket.

Hifumi starred almost longingly at the little Baku. His pale white skin against the grainy sand, his sea blue eyes against the clear waters, and his lovely blonde hair against the cloudy sky; everything about the setting seemed to compliment the Baku in this idiots eyes. The fool continued to gaze upon what he found to be a wondrous creature, and soon forgot about the keen eye of the beast.

Hiruko sat underneath his dark umbrella, hiding from whatever light might slither through the clouds. He glanced over at the dope that starred at him ever so annoyingly. He looked into his eyes and wished he had his cane to put him out, but alas he was forced not to bring it. After a few mere moments he noted the odd look in Hifumi's eyes, and decided it was rather odd to see; even from him.

**"What are you starring at?"** The Baku sneered his words at the rich sap that couldn't seem to blink. Hifumi continued to gawk at Hiruko before realizing that he had noticed him. He jumped at the thought of the adorable little thing realizing his thoughts, and awkwardly starred back at him.

**"I…Noticed that you look even paler when the suns not out. And I was so blinded by your white skin that I couldn't turn away. You should come here when the sun is out! Then you would at least look normal like I do!" **Hifumi gave Hiruko his usual look when he tried to give him advice and insult him at the same time. All this running around a bush and not even poking said bush with a stick was going to drive him insane.

Hiruko starred back at him a moment, and almost gave out a sigh. A twinge from his stomach came to his attention. Hunger. It was little, unnoticeable, but there. He could deal with it once they got back to the Silver Star Tea House, but he almost wanted to hit Hifumi for not letting him bring his cane. He glanced down at his stomach and then looked back up at what he thought to be a complete idiot. **"Well at least I don't look like a fool**," Hiruko spoke bluntly; after all they were throwing out 'insults' from what he could tell.

Hifumi froze for a moment, and looked to the box he had placed on the side. A hidden smile appeared on his face, and he almost snickered at his new found plan. The innocent Baku sat shamelessly on the beach beneath his umbrella as a rich dupe moved his hand carefully to the box. He tipped it open; making sure that he had brought the right ones, and then dragged the box slowly towards himself.

Shadows seemed to appear around the blonde as he held the box up in plain sight. Hiruko glanced away from the ocean and became grim at the sight of this...thing. **"Hiruko...,"** Hifumi spoke in an oh so taunting voice as to scare the little Baku; not like he would get 'scared', but at least creped out. **"I got swim suits made by a factory my family owns so we could go in the water,"**

Hifumi shook the box just slightly. **"They're made of soft material only found in the middle east of china, and they were designed by a famous swimsuit designer. The designer even used Namu to help with the design itself," **


End file.
